


Touch in the Night

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, all the feels, palace guards au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: They can only meet in secret, in the dead of night, whence the only light is fire, and the only warmth is that of their burning hearts. Their lives are at stake, but each meeting is a salve to the excruciating pain of separation, and the only way to bear the burden of an existence where they cannot be free to love.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Commander Fox, Commander Wolffe Stuff





	Touch in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this song](https://youtu.be/enSmON-pcpA)

They knew they could not keep seeing each other, they knew. If they were caught, death would be a mercy. But they could not stay away, try as they might. Wolffe knew he should not have looked at Fox - it was too late now. They always met in the same place, a secret haunt they could only reach through passages long forgotten and found by accident. Only when the ruler was gone. Short moments treasured as they crashed into each other like waves across the reefs. 

How beautiful Fox was, his face carved in the black ink shed on his skin by the firelight licking his throat. His clothes already shed, lying on the makeshift bed, knowing the effect this scene had on Wolffe - though the moment only lasted seconds. 

They did not speak - they never did - and neither was sure why. Was it because words were unnecessary, or because they were afraid of speaking a truth that could get them killed. It did not matter, not when Fox was shivering under his touch, not when he felt the sighs in his throat when he kissed his neck - wanting to mark him so badly but knowing it was forbidden. So he did the next best thing, mouthing his skin with barely a graze of his teeth even as Fox’s nails dug into his back. 

His touch was reverent for all their urgency. They kissed each other like it was their last chance to do so, like it was the only way they could breathe - like their lives depended on it. Even as Wolffe kissed Fox’s jaw, his neck, their bodies as cutouts before the living fire that was their only witness. Where Fox’s body ended and where Wolffe’s began was impossible to tell as his lips followed his hands down Fox’s arching frame. 

They existed only for each other in these stolen moments, breathed only through the sighs they kissed from each other's lips, could feel nothing but their skin burning with the flame that had engulfed their hearts. 

And if Wolffe cursed their situation, if Fox resented the desire that was a death sentence, neither said a word because it would not have changed the fact that Wolffe was Fox's world and Fox was Wolffe's everything.

Fox clawed at his back, and the shifting light on his face and throat rendered him akin to a god. One at whose altar Wolffe would gladly kneel in worship. And so he did, worshipping the guardian of his heart and soul with his hands, his lips, his tongue, until he was no longer the worshipper but the one being begged. And who would deny Fox?

Time had stopped and would remain halted, even as their breathing stopped, a silent cry bursting in their chest - and the flames gentler as they receded, licking their skin softly, warding off the night and cold reality. 

Entwined, a blanket shielding their cooling bodies from the damp. The firelight warm as Wolffe drew Fox closer. Closer to the flame. Closer to his heart. Both safe in the knowledge that for now they were safe. 

Fox knew Wolffe wanted more - just as he did. But it was enough for now. Had to be enough. Until they both would be free from the accursed rules and bounds of their functions, and from the greed of a ruler who would forbid his personal guard any touch besides his own. 

One day, they would be free, and the thought carried Fox through the long days and longer nights. One day.


End file.
